


Ares' Attack on Titans

by DarknessConsumesMe



Series: Ares' and Aphrodite's journey through the multiverse [2]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, SMITE (Video Game), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Armored Titans, F/M, Fights, Oral, Sex, Smut, Titans, adult Mikasa, alternative universe, colossal titan, takes place in the first episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessConsumesMe/pseuds/DarknessConsumesMe
Summary: Ares and his wife were brought to another world by Aphrodite's necklace. Now they have to help the people in their fight against the titans





	Ares' Attack on Titans

Ares set upright and observed the new surroundings.

“Where are we?” Ares asked. He looked around and noticed that they stood in a small room. The room was not very special, it was very little, and its floor was made out of normal, solid wood while the walls were made out of simple stones. In the middle of the room stood a normal wooden table with four chairs, which were also made out of solid wood. The furniture was not expensive so that Ares suggested that the family, which was living here, was not very rich. Ares noticed that this room was the house’s living room and kitchen at the same time.

“I don’t know. It seems that we landed in a poor household but I have never seen this decoration style in the god world or in the mortal world” Aphrodite said. Ares turned around and noticed that, like him, Aphrodite was still naked. He snapped his fingers and his lower body got covered by his armor immediately.

“Ah c’mon my love you are spoiling my fun” Aphrodite said and stepped to her husband. She stroke his abs softly with her left hand while her other hand rubbed his strong back. She trailed her right left hand upwards and put her right arm around his neck, lowering his head a little bit so that her face could reach his, while she was staying on her tiptoes. She captured his lips then bit his lower lips softly. Her tongue was inserted into his mouth after his lips had parted. Ares kissed her back, inserting his own tongue and the couple kissed for a few minutes.

Ares pulled back and said “We don’t know if somebody is inside this house or if somebody will return sooner or later. This room doesn’t seem to be abandoned so staying naked her is not an option. You should wear something too, my love”

Aphrodite giggled, her lips were formed to a small smile as she responded “No man or woman had ever asked me to take on any clothes. You haven’t asked me to get dressed in the thousands of years we have been together.

“I know and normally I wouldn’t ask that but we don’t know where we are so we should at least be dressed, to prevent that we scandalize someone. Please, my love” Ares begged. Aphrodite thought about his request and then her lips were formed to a wide grin as she said “Fine but you owe me a favour”

“I will do everything that you want me to do” the blond man said and looked at his wife. The blond goddess placed a soft kiss on his lips and then her hands started to roam over her own body. Her hands rested very long on her breasts and on her ass before they trailed over her other body parts. This looked indescribable sexy and Ares tried hard to resist against his lust for doing it with her on the table in this exact moment.

Ares kept looking at his wife whose body got covered by a beautiful white dress, which was made out of the finest and most expensive material which existed in the god world. Ares had never thought that he was glad one day that Aphrodite would wear a dress through which someone couldn’t see her bosom or her private parts.

“That’s a very nice dress” Ares complimented.

“Yes it is but I like the dresses more which are more revealing than this” Aphrodite responded and placed soft kisses on her lover’s neck.

“I know. I like them too but we are not here to have an orgy. We have to find out where we are and how this necklace is working because it seems that it brought us to this place.

“I would like to have an orgy with you and other women” Aphrodite said, the normal erotic tone in her voice was more intense than usual”

“I know that my love but we really have to get a clue where we are”

“You could also open a portal so what we could get out of here” Aphrodite said and kept kissing Ares’ neck, leaving many love bits on his neck. Ares snapped his fingers but nothing happened. He tried it again but his second attempted to open a portal failed too.

“Hmmm… Normally that shouldn’t happen. I don’t know what is wrong. I can’t open them. We have to find out where we are and find a way to get back to the Olympus” Ares said. Suddenly he heard voices which came from outside. Armor was wrapped around his upper body and a small dagger appeared above his hands. He crossed his hands behind his back and held the dagger tightly in the palm of his left hand.

Aphrodite stepped behind him and hid behind his massive figure. Her slender body was pressed against his back and she focused her gaze at the wooden door. She didn’t know who will appear through the door but she felt safe at Ares’ side because she knew that he will always protect her.

“Don’t worry my love everything is going to be fine” Ares whispered and clenched the dagger tightly as the door was opened and four persons stepped through it.

One of the persons, who had entered, had carried a lot of thin branches which were dropped on the ground as soon as he had spotted the two strange persons. It was a boy at the age of eighteen who had brown short hair and bright green eyes. He wore clothes which look very unfamiliar for the two gods. They had traveled through the entire mortal world but they had never seen clothes which looked similar to the ones the young man was wearing. The gods didn’t know that it was normal in the man’s world to wear a yellow t-shirt and a brown vest which covered half of his upper body. His trouser was white and he wore boots which were brown and reached to his knees.

Next to him stood a young woman, who was in the same age as the young man. She wore the same clothes and a red scarf around her neck. She had short black hair, which reached right to her chin and beautiful eyes darted out of her beautiful face. Behind her stood a woman who was a bit smaller and had a similar black hair colour. She was in her late thirties, her hair was tied up and hung mostly over her right shoulder. She was beautiful too but not as beautiful as the young woman and especially not as beautiful as Aphrodite. The woman looked at them, her yellow eyes were focused on Aphrodite first then her gaze shifted to Ares and then back to Aphrodite and hung on the love goddess.

The man next to the older woman was a bit taller than her and looked a few years older. He had long brown hair which reached to his shoulder. He wore glasses with round lens and a pencil moustache decorated his face. He totally ignored Ares and stared at Aphrodite, his mouth hung widely open. Ares would have suggested that these persons would have asked them why they were in their house or they would at least be angry but then it came in his mind that Aphrodite stood next to him so that every mortal and immortal creature couldn’t think in her presence. Instead, they only could look at her and did nothing because of her aura. Indeed the persons’ gazes hung on the goddess, the only one who wasn’t staring at Aphrodite was the young woman who was looking at Ares with a shy expression on her face, and her cheeks were reddened a little.

Ares looked at Aphrodite and signalized her that she should stop charming them so that they would act normal as if Aphrodite would be a normal beautiful woman instead of the gorgeous and sexy goddess of love. Aphrodite rolled her eyes and whispered “You are spoiling my fun again… You know that I like it when the people are stunned by my beauty. I like it when they are not able to speak or act normal”

“I have the suspicion that we are in a place where we have never been before and we have to find out where we are and how we get out of here. Don’t forget that my love” Ares responded and placed a soft kiss on the goddess’ left cheek.

Ares noticed that she didn’t like it but he knew that she knew that they would never find a way out of here if everyone would just stare at her all the time. Aphrodite used an illusion on herself which caused that mortal people would see her as a normal, very beautiful woman instead of the gorgeous, erotic and super sexy goddess of love and beauty. She wouldn’t be as beautiful as normal but she was still very beautiful so that men and women would be attracted to her, but not as intense as normal.

Aphrodite stepped on her tiptoes and kissed Ares passionate then she pulled away and started to perform a spell. The four persons started to blink after Aphrodite had performed the spell and they observed their surroundings and then they looked at the two gods.

“Who are you and what are you doing in our house?” the older man asked, his face showed that he was confused and he observed Ares’ armor. Ares looked at Aphrodite and then back at the man and asked “You don’t know who we are?”

“No we don’t” the woman, who seemed to be the mother of the two young adults, responded. Her face showed that she was worried and a bit in fear. Ares let the dagger disappear and he lifted his hands in the air, showing that he had no bad intentions. “We don’t want to cause any trouble”

“So why are you in our house then if you don’t want to cause trouble?” the young man asked. His father looked at him immediately after he had spoken and signalized him that he will handle this. His son nodded and looked back at the two strangers, still not knowing who they were.

“We saw a few men who tried to break in your house. I was able to stop them and drive them away. They had managed to open the door and get in. You can check the door, you can see the traces from the successful attempt” Ares lied. The young woman started to walk to the door but Ares was faster, he ran with such an incredibly fast speed and prepared the door so that it really looked like someone had tried to break in then he returned to Aphrodite. None of the persons had noticed that he had done that. The woman observed the door and told the others that the door was really damaged because of a break in.

“My name is Ares and this is my wife Aphrodite. Do our names help you to know who we are?” the God of War asked and placed his right arm around the goddess. The mother shook her head and she said “No I’m sorry it’s the first time we have seen you two and we have never heard about a married couple with your names”

“You don’t need to be sorry. We have never been here before. We just thought that our reputation is known here. Anyways you know our names now so we want to know who you are” Aphrodite said and looked at the mother who was looking with her daughter at Ares while the two men were looking at Aphrodite.

“My name is Carla Yeager, these are my husband Grisha, my son Eren, my daughter Mikasa and this is our lovely home. We are thankful that you managed to drive out the intruders, hopefully, they didn’t steal anything. We don’t have much, that’s why I’m so surprised that someone had tried to break in but we are glad that you managed to drive them out” the mother said and pointed at the table as she invited the gods to sit down. She told Eren and Mikasa to take two additional chairs from outside. The young adults did as they were told and came back with two simple wooden chairs.

“One chair would have been enough,” Aphrodite said and sat down on Ares’ lap who had chosen to sit on the leftmost chair. “You are a sweet family” Aphrodite said smiling. Carla walked out of the room and came with a loaf of bread, cheese and pot filled with milk back.

Ares lifted his hands polite in the hand. “I appreciate your hospitality but we are not hungry or thirsty. Carla sat down and asked “Are you sure. Is there nothing we could offer to express our thankfulness?”

“I could imagine a few ways how you could express your thankfulness” Aphrodite said with a perverted smile and an erotic voice. Ares pressed his left hand on her mouth and shut her from speaking further “My lovely wife wanted to say that she wants to drink some milk” Ares responded quickly and took his hand away.

Carla, who looked at the couple with a raised eyebrow and a frown, stood up and filled a cup with milk then she gave it to Aphrodite who thanked her and drank the liquid. The milk tasted different from all the milk’s she had drunk in the mortal world and in the world of the gods and immortal beings. She didn’t know if it tasted better or worse than the milk’s from other places but this milk was very delicious.

“This milk is very delicious thank you”

“You don’t need to thank us”

Aphrodite smiled at Carla and emptied the glass. “We want to regard the surroundings. If you don’t mind we will go now and come back later” Aphrodite said and toyed with her hair.

“Eren and Mikasa could accompany you and guide you through the city. They could show you everything” Grisha said and looked at his son and his adoptive daughter. Eren and Mikasa nodded and looked at the two gods.

“That’s a good idea” Ares said and stood up. Aphrodite stood up too and linked her left arm with Ares’ right arm. Mikasa and Eren stood up then they walked to the door and opened it, signalizing the two gods to follow them. Ares looked at his wife and noticed that the crystal of her necklace wasn’t glowing anymore. He was wondering what this means but he had no idea.

Ares and Aphrodite looked around and checked the surroundings after they had walked out of the house. They spotted other houses which looked similar to the house, in front of which they were currently standing. The streets between the houses were small because there was not enough space between the houses. The houses weren’t that big but they were large enough so that a normal family of five persons could live in it.

Ares and Aphrodite were following Eren and Mikasa, Mikasa was walking closely to Ares and looked at him shyly while Eren stayed in the near of Aphrodite and tried hard to get her attention, without success. The group followed the long and thin streets until they came to a place which seemed to be a market. Various market stalls were built on this place and a lot of people walked from stall to stall and checked the offer or they bought something. Ares saw a few adults who wore similar clothes to Eren and Mikasa.

“Neither men or women wear this kind of clothes from the place where we are coming” Ares said and kept looking around for other people who wore brown vests and long leather boots.

“This is our uniform” Eren said shortly.

“Uniform? Are you serving in the military?” Ares asked.

“We are members of the Survey Corps that means we are trained in combat against titans” Mikasa explained, her gaze still hung on the God of War.

“Titans?” Ares asked, wanting to know if she meant the titans which once ruled over his world or if she meant other creatures which just were named as titans.

“Yeah titans are big and ugly monsters who look like naked humans but they don’t act like humans. They are our enemies and we have to fight them and kill them because they feast on humans” Mikasa explained.

“And you two are fighting against these monsters? Not bad for your age!” Ares said a bit astounded because they didn’t look like warriors. He didn’t know in which reality or on which world they had landed but he was pretty sure that this world was very different from the mortal world he used to know.

“Yes we have trained over the past years and we already had managed to take out a large number of titans” Eren said, trying to impress Aphrodite, without success.

“From which place are you coming that you never had heard of them or had seen them” Mikasa asked curious and confused.

“We are coming from a very far province, far far away from this city” Ares lied.

“And you never met a titan? You are lucky” Mikasa said and looked at Ares who was observing the great offer of various fruits. Eren gave Aphrodite a juicy looking apple, he had recently bought while Ares and Mikasa had been busy with talking. Aphrodite thanked him took a bite. Mikasa bought an apple too and didn’t hesitate to give the fruit to the God of War. Ares thanked her and gave her a warm smile, not noticing that Mikasa hid a blush behind her red scarf.

Aphrodite’s smile became wider as she noticed that the young woman was attracted by her husband who didn’t notice that. She looked at the young man who was sending loving and charming glares at her, she ignored him and kept looking at her husband, biting her lower lip as she imaged his nude body.

She was brought back out of her thoughts as Ares placed his right arm around her waist and pulled her closer, pressing her body against his’. The cold material of his armor felt incredible good against her skin but she would have preferred cuddling with him while he was wearing nothing. Unfortunately for her she had to be patient and had to wait until they find a way out of this place.

“Why don’t we split up into two groups and regard the city separated. Most of the streets are very slim so that it would be almost impossible to walk through it in a group of four” Eren proposed. Mikasa knew that what Eren was saying wasn’t true because most of the streets were by far wide enough for more than four people. She knew that Eren just wanted to separate them because he wanted to spend some time alone with Aphrodite. She didn’t say something against it because it was in her own interest too. She didn’t want to admit it but she had a deep crush on the muscular blond man, she had met half an hour ago.

“That’s a good idea” Mikasa said smiling and linked her right arm with Ares’ left arm, dragging him away from his wife. Ares looked at Mikasa then at Aphrodite who was smiling calmly at him and gave him a nod. Ares turned his attention back to Mikasa, ignoring the other citizen who kept looking at him, some of them were confused by the look of his armor because they had never a person wearing armor before. Ares noticed that most of the women were staring at him, they seemed to be in love with him or at least attracted by him.

Aphrodite, what have you done? I know that usually a lot of women are admiring me and are attracted by me but I’ve put my armor on which radiates an aura which should cause that women ignore me. I’m pretty sure that you have sabotaged my armor with your magic or you put your charming spell, which is stronger than the magic of my armor, on me so that all women admire me, as they would normally do. What do you want to achieve, my love?” Ares thought and ignored the women who were looking at him. He walked with Mikasa, unsure where she was guiding him. She brought him away from the market and they walked for ten minutes until they came to an abandoned house in the near of the huge white wall.

“That’s a very huge wall” Ares statemented and looked at the long and thick wall, which was over fifty meters tall.

“Yes it is very huge and its purpose is to protect us against the titans” Mikasa answered and looked at Ares who was standing directly in front of a wall of a random house.

“Your titans have to be very large then” Ares responded and thought about the last titan he had met hundreds of years ago. The titans, he had fought and had killed in the past, had been at least two thousand meters tall so he suggested that these titans were a lot smaller than the titans he had known. The titans, he had known, hadn’t eaten humans in general. He came to the conclusion that he was in a different region or in a different realty. He had traveled to a lot of different worlds in the past but that had been a long time ago and he couldn’t remember a single world or dimension where the people were dressed like this.

“Some titans are only five meters tall but we also had fought against titans with a size of twenty meters in the past” Mikasa explained and stared in the eyes of the god, who was unsure what to do.

“Are you a good titan hunter?” Ares asked.

“Yes, I am. I am one of the best” Mikasa responded and stepped closer to Ares, her body almost touching his and her face came closer until it was only a few centimeters away. Ares wanted to say something but he was silenced by the black-haired woman, who leaned in and kissed him.

His eyes were widened in surprise and he looked at the young woman whose eyes were closed as she continued kissing him. Ares didn’t want to kiss her back but his body had his own mind and accepted the kiss. Mikasa pulled away after a minute and looked shyly at the God of War, her cheeks were reddened and this time she wasn’t able to hide her blush behind her scarf.

Mikasa was about to lean in again as large, bright yellow lightning came out of nowhere and stroke in the ground behind the wall. The lightning strike caused an explosion which shook the ground and flung Mikasa in the air. Ares was fast enough and caught Mikasa before she would have landed hard on the ground. Mikasa looked at him, her eyes were widened and her blush was more intense than before. Ares put her on the ground and made a step backward.

“What was this?” Ares asked and looked at the direction in which the lightning had stroke down.

“I don’t know” Mikasa said and looked at the same direction, her eyes showed worry. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking and a massive red hand appeared on top of the wall and grabbed tightly on its coping. Ares looked at the wall and then at Mikasa whose eyes were widened in shock. He looked back at the wall and spotted a big red head which looked like the head of a human without the skin, which meant that only its face muscles were visible.

“Th…That’s impossible… I have fought against a lot of titans in the last years but I have never seen a titan with a large size like this” Mikasa stuttered with a weak voice. She felt that a strong arm wrapped around her body. She blinked a few times and noticed that it was Ares who had pulled her close and looked deep in her eyes. His beautiful blue eyes hung on Mikasa, he spoke to her in a low voice and managed to calm her down. He let her go and she started to run. “I’ve to meet with my unit and then I have to get my equipment. We will take care of this titan. Go back to my mother’s house and stay there until the attack is over” Mikasa shouted before she was out of his sight.

Ares didn’t think about hiding and doing nothing. He was not sure how strong this creature was but he had dealt with bigger threats, especially with bigger titans in the past. He snapped with his fingers and his favourite sword appeared in front of him. It was a double edged sword which had a thick, black blade in which various glowing runes were carved in. The sword’s blade was over five meters tall and normally only could be held by two hands but Ares was well practiced with this sword so he was able to carry it in one hand and fight well with it as a one-hand weapon. Ares took the sword in his left hand then he took a run-up and made a large leap. He landed on the top of the wall directly in front of the ugly face of the large titan.

The Titan’s eyes were focused on the God of War but he didn’t seem to fear him or be scared of him. Ares didn’t hesitate and jumped on the titan’s head, ramming his sword as deep as possible in the Colossal Titan’s scalp. The titan cried out but he didn’t lose his grip on wall’s coping, which got crushed more and more by the titan who had strengthened his grip on it.

Ares drew his sword out of the scalp and jumped in the air, he noticed in-flight that the titan was about to destroy the main gate with a forceful kick. Ares used his ability to fly and landed on the titan’s right leg. His sword cut through the titan’s flesh like it was butter and he separated the entire right leg from the colossal’s body. Loud animalistic sounds came out of the Colossal Titan’s jaw, Ares didn’t hesitate and flew to the titan’s hand, cutting his fingers off and giving him a powerful push, causing that he fell to the ground.

Ares' lips were formed to a triumphing smile at first but it quickly faded as soon as Ares noticed that the titan’s body regenerated until a new leg had grown out of the stump. The titan managed to get up without a problem and stared, with a furious expression, at the god.

“You are able to regenerate? Fine then I will tear your stupid head apart so that you won’t be able to regenerate anymore” Ares shouted and flew upwards. He landed on the titan’s left shoulder, the blade of his sword started to glow in a slight red tone then he performed a quick slash and separated the titan’s head from its shoulders. The titan’s head fell to the ground, followed by its body which landed next to it. Ares had jumped on top of the wall and looked at the titan’s corpse with a satisfied smile on his lips. Ares watched dissolution of the titan’s body then he spotted that somebody laid on the spot on which the titan’s head had been resting. Ares was about to jump down and observe the person as another titan appeared out of nowhere.

The titan was only about fifteen meters tall but his body was almost entirely covered by golden, thick skin which served as armor. He had short pale-blond hair and golden glowing eyes which stared at the god, widened in anger and fury. The titan rushed to the person and closed his left hand around him or her, completely covering the person. The titan was about to run away as Ares made a large leap and landed on the titan’s shoulder. His attempt to pierce his sword in the titan’s shoulder failed because the titan’s skin was to firm for his blade, which slipped from his skin.

Ares grin became wider as he accepted the challenge and increased his power. His sword started to glow more intensively and a red aura was wrapped around his body. The size of his sword was increased and its blade became shaper then he trusted the sword in the titan’s shoulder, piercing through its firm skin with a lot of effort. A loud groan was hearable from the titan who tried his best to knock the god off. His other hand tried to grab him but the God of War was faster and jumped on the titan’s head after he had pulled the sword of the shoulder.

Ares noticed that Mikasa and other men and women, who wore similar outfits, had appeared on top of the wall. On both sides of their hips hung long silver coloured boxes which were connected with two swords which were coloured similar and had long and thin blades.

“You need to aim for its neck. A titan’s weak spot is on the back its neck” Mikasa shouted and rushed towards the edge of the wall. She jumped off it and long ropes with sharp grappling hooks came out of each box. The hooks duck in the titan’s wounded shoulder and made it possible that Mikasa was able to reach the Armored Titan. Mikasa tried to cut the titan’s neck but her blades weren’t able to cut through his thick skin. Ares focused his power and rammed his sword in the back of the titan’s neck. A very loud sound slipped out of the titan’s mouth, he lashed out wildly, trying to hit Ares or Mikasa.

Mikasa was hit by the random blow of the titan’s fist which knocked her off and caused that she was falling towards the ground. Ares reacted fast and caught her then he teleported to the wall and set on her floor. He checked if she was okay then he teleported back to the titan and rammed the sword deeper into its neck.

The Armored Titan’s shouts and screams became louder and more animalistic. He tried to defend himself but he wasn’t able to do anything against the god who managed to dodge his attempts, meant to hit him. He pulled the sword out and hit him with another strike which left a deep and long cut in the titan’s neck. Ares jumped down and performed another slash this time he cut the titan’s legs off. The titan fell forwards and landed hard on the ground. Ares and the humans from the survey corps watched the titan’s dissolution which revealed the bodies of two humans.

Most members of the survey corps flew, with the help of their equipment, to the bodies of humans. Ares regarded them and noticed the shocked and surprised reactions of the members of the survey corps. Ares guessed that these unconscious humans were no strangers for the members of the survey corps.

Ares landed on the ground and observed the two unconscious humans. Both were male, one was a tall and slender man with short brown hair, the other was more muscular and had short pale-blond hair.

“You know these humans right?” Ares asked and looked at Mikasa and the other humans from her squad.

“These two are friends of us but… I don’t understand this… What are they? Titans?Humans? I don’t know… I’m so confused” Eren responded.

“Is something wrong?” Ares asked and noticed that the way how Mikasa looked at him had changed. He wasn’t able to fully interpret her gaze but it seemed that she admired him but she was also confused and a bit overwhelmed by the situation.

“You are not a human right? But you aren’t a titan either so I’m asking myself what are you then?” Mikasa asked not answering Ares’ question first.

Ares took a long breath before he answered “I’m not sure if you would believe me when I would tell you that I’m a god. But to answer your question correctly, I can only say that it’s the truth. I am a god”.

The facial expressions of the humans were mixed, a few of them were surprised, a few of them were confused, others didn’t believe what he was talking but somehow Mikasa believed him although it should sound absurd for her.

“A god? Are you serious?” Eren asked he was one of them who didn’t believe Ares.

“Yes, I’m a god. I can fly and I defeated these titans without a problem. What else would you call me?” Ares asked and looked at Eren.

“I thought gods aren’t real. Only the church thinks that gods are existing”

“I’m not lying to you Eren. You can believe me or not. But I’m a god and that’s the truth” Ares responded. He looked at Mikasa and the on the others who were still assimilating what had happened. A few members of the group walked to Ares and thanked him for preventing the attack of the two titans. Then the squad took the two unconscious humans and flew back to the top of the walls. Eren flew with them, only Mikasa was left who stayed in front of Ares and smiled shyly at him.

“I knew from the moment where I saw you for the first time that you are something special” Mikasa said and stepped to the god, staying on her tiptoes as she placed a soft kiss on Ares’ lips. Mikasa closed her eyes as she felt that Ares kissed her back. Mikasa pulled away then she opened her eyes and looked shyly at the blond man. Ares placed his arm around her waist and he teleported with them on top of the wall.

“Wow that was awesome” Mikasa said surprised and excited at the same moment.

“This is one of the cool advantages as a god. I can teleport but only over short distances”

“How short?”

“A few hundred meters I guess”

“A few hundred meters? That’s not really short, that’s a lot of distance you can travel in a short time. That is so awesome”

“Yeah but it costs a lot of strength to do more than five teleportations over hundreds of meters in a short period. Normally we would travel longer distances through portals but somehow I’m not able to create portals in this world.

“You are coming from another world?”

“Yes I live in the world of the immortals and gods but there is also a mortal world in our reality. The task of the gods is to make sure that the human’s and other races don’t destroy their own world or annihilate themselves” Ares explained and noticed in Mikasa’s look that she wanted to know more about him. “I guess we should talk somewhere else if you want to know more about me. Let’s go to another place.

Later

Ares sat down on the bed of a well-furnished room in a tavern. The room’s furniture was simple but it looked really nice. It made the room look really cute. He didn’t wear his armor anymore instead he wore a blue, expensive tunic which was normally worn by the Greek citizens. Mikasa sat next to him and kept looking at him all the time while she played with her hair nervously.

“This blonde beautiful woman is your wife right?” Mikasa asked.

“Yes, she is” Ares said. He noticed the jealous look in her eyes then he added “But we have a relatively open relationship that means we can meet other people”. He noticed that the jealousy in her eyes faded but not fully disappeared.

“Soo you are allowed to date other women. That’s good to know. How long are you together?”

“Over thousands of years”

“That’s quite some time”

“Yes, it is. I really love her and she is the most beautiful woman I ever have seen in my life but what annoys me that it is almost impossible to do something with her which doesn’t have to do with sex. She is the goddess of love and beauty and she is literally doing nothing except sleeping with me or other men and women the entire day. That’s why I have affairs with other women. I can go out with them on a date and do something like having a picnic or watching the sunrise and the sunset. Aphrodite doesn’t want to do anything with me which wouldn’t lead to sex or doesn’t have to do with sex” Ares told.

“Fortunately I’m not like her and I would love to spend time with you” Mikasa responded and leaned forward, placing a passionate kiss on the god’s lips. Ares kissed her back and felt that Mikasa was biting his lower lip, begging for permission. Ares parted his lips and allowed the young adult to insert her tongue in his mouth. Ares did the same and they shared a juicy tongue kiss for a few minutes until Mikasa pulled back and looked shyly at Ares, a heavy blush was visible on her reddened cheeks.

“You are very cute when you are blushing like this” Ares complimented and stroke her left cheek softly. This compliment caused that Mikasa's cheeks became redder than they already were. He placed his right hand under her chin and lifted it up a bit so that she could look in his handsome face. He took her scarf off and placed it behind her then he caressed her cheeks, her chin and her neck with his left hand. Her skin felt so incredibly good and smooth that he continued caressing it. Mikasa crawled forward and sat in his lap, kissing him softly while her hands found their way beneath his tunic and started to rub his muscular belly softly.

Ares inserted his tongue in her mouth in the same moment as Mikasa inserted hers. He felt the raven head’s soft and tiny hands touching his upper body and rubbing his abs slowly then more roughly. He felt that her hands roamed downwards but he didn’t do anything against it. Mikasa's eyes widened in surprise as she found out, by touching, how big Ares’ erected penis was. She undressed the God of War, her eyes widened even more, that Ares feared that they would pour out of her eye sockets if she would continue getting surprised like this.

“This is so HUGE. I’m not sure if I can fit it in” Mikasa said.

“Have you ever had sex before? Ares asked in interest. Mikasa blushed deeply and shook her head.

“A virgin hmm… It has been a long time ago since I had sex with a virgin… So I guess I have to be a bit gentler then. But you know it works right?” Ares said.

Mikasa looked shyly at the good and replied “I’ve read a bit about it”

“A bit?” Ares asked frowning. “Fine, then I will tell you what you have to do because I guess you don’t want to rush it and I’m sure that you want to have it more special than just in and out”.

Mikasa replied with a nod and Ares continued “Fine then start rubbing it with one of your hand and then with both hands”. Mikasa did as she was told and started to rub his dick gently and slowly with her left hand. Ares' lips were formed to a small smile as she looked at her. Mikasa quickly looked at him then she looked back at the large member in her hand. She increased her rubbing speed and her other hand came to aid. A low moan from Ares was hearable as Mikasa increased the rubbing speed again and this time she rubbed a bit rougher but she did it gentle enough so that it felt very pleasant for Ares.

Mikasa continued her action, managing to let a few more moans escape Ares lips over the past few minutes. She kept rubbing and looked at Ares with a questioning expression, unsure what to do next.

“Normally a woman would take it in her mouth now but you don’t need to do it because it’s your first time. I should please you and not reversed” Ares told.

“But I want that you feel good too” Mikasa said and took the tip of his cock in her mouth. She took as much of his cock in her mouth as possible and she started to flick her tongue around the tip of his cock. Ares moans became louder and more frequent which made Mikasa very happy. Her left hand started to play with his balls while her other hand rubbed his muscular belly. Mikasa continued sucking his dick until Ares told her to stop.

He helped Mikasa to get undressed then he started to fondle her breasts gently with both hands. A quiet moan escaped Mikasa’s lips, his hands felt so incredibly good against her body. Mikasa’s breasts were not as large as the breasts of fully adult women but they were large enough so that Ares could play with them very well. Her breasts were very softy, he played with her nipples and even sucked on them while Mikasa had taken his dick in her left hand and had started to rub it again.

Ares' hands roamed over her body, he didn’t tease her too long by rubbing her upper thighs softly then he started to rub her pussy lips softly, making sure that Mikasa felt good by his touch. The pleasure Ares was causing was so good that she had closed her eyes and bit her lower lip, trying not to moan out loudly. The pleasure she felt caused that her rubbing speed became fast but partly stopped from time to time when another wave of pleasure had rushed through her body.

Ares started to play with her clit, he forgone pleasuring her with his tongue instead he rubbed the tip of his penis against her southern lips and her clit. Mikasa moans became a lot louder and became more frequent as Ares’ trusted his dick gently in her vagina.

Ares couldn’t even trust half of his dick in her before his tip reached her hymen. He rubbed his dick against her slowly, not trusting forward because he didn’t want to pierce through her hymen immediately. Ares felt that Mikasa was a little bit in pain, which was normal for a woman who was having her first time but he decided to make it gentler for her. His total body size shrunk a bit so that he was a few centimeters smaller but he was still more than one head taller than Mikasa. His dick also shrunk a bit, its circumference got a bit smaller so that Mikasa’s tight walls weren’t stretched too widely.

He noticed that it had worked because Mikasa wasn’t groaning slightly in pain anymore instead her moans were fully filled with joy and pleasure. Ares played with her breasts while he continued rubbing his member against the walls of the eighteen years old woman. After a few minutes he decided it was the right time and he trusted his dick deeper inside her so that it pierced through her hymen gently. A small wave of pain rushed through Mikasa’s body but it was soon replaced by waves of pleasure. Her moans became very louder and very frequent as he thrust his member as deep as possible in her, continually rubbing it against her walls which made her feel really good.

Mikasa didn’t endure for too long, as expected from a virgin. She came violently, her body shaking in excitement and in pleasure. Ares pulled his dick out, a small amount of blood and pussy juice dripped out and stuck on his still erected member. Suddenly Aphrodite stepped into the room, her lips were formed to a wide grin as she saw the two persons of the bed. She walked to her husband and sat behind him.

“It seems that you had some fun my dear husband” Aphrodite said with an erotic voice and kissed her husband’s neck softly.

“Yeah, I had and you?”

“I met two girls who had feelings for each other but they didn’t have the courage to tell the other how they feel. One of them was small and had blond hair and the other was tall and had brown hair. I helped them to admit their feeling for each other” Aphrodite said, her grin had become wider.

“So you had a threesome with them right?” Ares asked curiously.

“Yes I had and it was awesome although both were inexperienced virgins. Yours didn’t even manage to make you cum… that’s a bit disappointing” Aphrodite said and closed her left hand around his still erected dick. She started to rub his dick every fast and made him cum after three minutes. Ares’ cum spread over Mikasa’ body and stuck on her belly, her breasts and her private parts. All three beings rested for a few minutes. Ares, who had looked at Mikasa while Aphrodite had made him cum, turned his head towards his wife and kissed her passionately. He pulled back after a few minutes and noticed that the big red gemstone of the necklace had started to glow again.

“What does this glowing mean” Mikasa asked curiously.

“That means what we can return home sweetie”

Ares responded, immediately as he noticed the hurt and sad look of Mikasa., “Don’t worry I will come back as soon as I find out how this necklace works and then we will spend more time together. We have to get back to our world and make sure that everything is alright there. We also don’t know how this necklace work so we better go while the necklace allows us to go instead of being stuck here forever and abandon the people in our dimension”

Mikasa nodded understandingly but her eyes still showed that she was not happy about it. Ares snapped with his thumb and middle finger of his left hand and a beautiful necklace with a green crystal appeared. He gave the necklace to Mikasa. She took it and put it around her neck after she had admired it.

“This is a gift for you and it will help me to find you when I will visit you” Ares explained and stroke Mikasa’ chin softly, he kissed her passionately before he got up and let his armor appear around his body. He placed the last kiss on Mikasa’ forehead and on her lips and said “We will meet again” then Aphrodite touched the gemstone and both gods disappeared, leaving sad Mikasa behind.

“Finally we are…” Ares said but he didn’t complete his sentence as soon as he noticed that Aphrodite was not at his side and that he was in the middle of a battlefield.


End file.
